Speaking Mute
by Faded Lilac
Summary: Hitomi was mute for as long as anyone could remember... But one man changes that view and Hitomi is swept into the world of love and acceptance. VH! Process of Being Rewritten
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: That's it…I'm not wasting any of my story space just for these petty disclaimers…I DO NOT FREAKIN OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY! Gosh…it's not as if I drew or wrote or filmed Escaflowne the movie and the series…**

**Hey! This is my first Escaflowne story and I just couldn't help but start straight away even though I'm working on an InuYasha one and…don't worry…it won't delay…it might be 2 weeks or 1 but I'll try to keep the waits a minimum! So….here's the first chapter….**

**Prologue**

_A young boy stood triumphantly near by the window. His hair, silver and his eyes a deep bloodshot red. On his face was a vicious smirk and he had a fire lighter grasped in his hands. With a wicked grin he flicked it on and set the window sill on fire. Laughing evilly Dilandau jumped away watching the fire run along the timber sill before starting to run away._

_-_

_A lovely mother sat behind her young girl, combing her hair and looked at her daughter in the mirror._

"_Hitomi, you look beautiful"_

_The innocent child looked up smiling, "You too mummy!"_

_As her mother smiled back she took young Hitomi's hand. _

"_Let's go downstairs; you do want to see you're birthday cake…right?"_

_Hitomi nodded vigorously, excited, as she jumped down from her mothers lap the young girl walked nervously towards the door of the room before turning back to her mother. It was going to be her first birthday party. Of course, everyone hadn't arrived yet, not until 3 and it was only noon. She wanted to check if her birthday cake was going to be 'perfect'. _

_Hitomi's mother walked over to her nervous daughter and kneeled down to her height. She gave Hitomi a warm and reassuring smile. It was filled with love, comfort and reassurance. It made Hitomi all warm inside and she smiled back to her mother._

_Suddenly, her father ran in, breath ragged. Behind him was Hitomi's older brother Mamoru. _

"_We must run my dear! There's a fire downstairs! Now!" Started Hitomi's father_

_Hitomi's mother gasped and her eyes filled with horror. For Hitomi however, knew nothing of the danger a serious fire could do and so instead assumed it was a measly monster. Her mother picked her up hastily and together, mother and father, son and daughter ran downstairs to go out by the back door._

_The fire was eating up the walls. It was licking at the ceiling, at the furniture and the portraits the family had bought. Hitomi stared at the endless fire with fright and as the family headed for the back door a part of the ceiling fell down and Hitomi's father had to jump somewhere else out of the way. Mamoru also, both was separated and the two females could see none of the males.A part of the ceiling shifted and loosened.Hitomi's mother caught the movement and with a sad smile she brought out a necklace. Bound with a strange black material a shining pinkish red stone hung there. In a teardrop shape it's colour changed from magenta to pink and back again. Still with that sad smile Hitomi's mother carefully slipped it over her daughter's head._

_"Happy Birthday my child...from your great grandmother, and now, down to you...keep it safe my darling...and be safe...remember...you are special...unlock your powers..."_

_And as the part of the ceiling shifted again, and it crumbled down,herlovingmother gave her one last smileand threw Hitomi out of the way. There was no where for her mother to run, she was blocked on all sides by fire._

_Fire, fire everywhere, and Hitomi was thrown over the flaming fires. Tears spilling from her emerald green eyes specked with dark green she watched as the block of ceiling fell on top of her mother. Mamoru was no where to be seen. Whimpering and staring frightened at the growing flames of fire around her little Hitomi could do nothing. A voice suddenly resounded above the roaring flames. It was small but Hitomi could hear it._

"_Hitomi…"_

_Hitomi turned on her heels and saw her father pale and bleeding._

"_Daddy!" Racing forward Hitomi started to run towards her father's side_

"_No! Hitomi stop!" Her father's raspy voice stopped her and Hitomi looked at him confused and frightened_

"_Hitomi…run! Run away! Run away from Dilandau; never let him catch you…"_

_Hitomi, surprised and hurt she stood where she was. Her father had always known Dilandau was a vicious child. A heart made of steel and was black to the core, he would not let that fire-obsessed boy get his precious Hitomi._

"_Run Hitomi! Run…"_

_With the last of his strength, Hitomi's father gave her a heartfelt smile before his eyes closed and he went limp. Eyes widening and tears flooding down her cheeks, oblivious to the raging fire around her that was growing every few minutes, Hitomi ran to her father._

"_Daddy!"_

_Shaking her dead father as hard as she could he didn't once flutter his eyes or flinch let alone groan in discomfort. As tears after tears came from her beautiful eyes she remembered her father's last words. Rubbing her tears away Hitomi stood up strong for her family. Looking around she suddenly realized she was surrounded. But she stood calmly and, for her family once again, ran through the fire and ran. Hitomi ran through the back door that had been burned away and kept on running._

_The young girl ran and ran. She ran until she could not breathe. Hitomi plopped onto the ground rolling on the floor. Her golden, blonde locks once reaching her chest was now burned to a short cut and she balanced herself on her knees and hands as she took in deep breathes. _

"_So you escaped?" _

_Hitomi looked up suddenly very frightened. It was exactly what her father had told her to do. Not to let Dilandau get her and she was defying her father's orders._

"_Dilandau…" She breathed out_

_Scoffing the sadistic boy looked at her "Heh…you have no family you pest, you'll just have to work with me now…"_

"_You'll never have me! Never!" The five year old Hitomi gave him a hard glare_

_Dilandau's face twisted in a vicious smirk as he hit Hitomi. Gasping Hitomi brought a hand to her red cheek and the seven year old boy gave her an evil grin and Hitomi shivered, scared, under his gaze. The young boy, capable of any evil in his heart grabbed the back of her shirt and started to drag her off to his 'home'._

'_I'm sorry daddy…I really am…please forgive me for not being good…'_

_Hitomi's eyes glistened and the tears fell silently._

**Oh my gosh…I feel so horrible now…I hate making people…especially characters, cry! Oh and…is it breathe that's pronounced bree-th or is it breath that's pronounced that way because…right now, my Microsoft Word is confusing me…Anyway! Tell me if you liked it! Review!**

**Elarai**


	2. Freedom

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the encouragement and reviews! They were soooooo nice! More! More! More! Otherwise, how can I keep writing? They were really inspiring though! Anyway…here is the Reviews and Responses section!**

**R&R**

**Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans- I updated! I really hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review! And OMG! I LOVE YOUR STORY SWEET SIXTEEN!**

**Fireangel621- I hope you like this chapter…I love the beginning anyway…**

**Sammaalnldvaille- OMG! First you review my other story and now…this! You are such a diligent reviewer!**

**Shadow Glider- I love your review. I love your review. I love your review. Did I just say that I love your review? (By the way, thanks for the compliment!)**

**Honeypots- lol…**

**Hitomi21- In tears! I can't believe I'd get such a compliment. Thanks!**

**BlAcKeSt StAr CaTcHeR- I hope you like this chapter and don't worry! Van'll come to her rescue soon…**

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

A young lady ran on the path. Her shoes making a sharp sound on the concrete. Her hair, blonde and brown, cut short, just brushing her shoulders, she ran with a determination that no one had noticed. Her breath was in tatters and her chest heaved with each take of breath. Twenty four years old and still going she was wearing a light blue shirt and weather worn jeans. She bumped into many people and they gave shouts of surprise and anger but she ignored them. The lady kept on running. Running and running, never stopping, she didn't dare turn her head in case she faltered and slowed.

The wind whistled through her hair and it flew at her eyes with no mercy making them sting. Her emerald eyes starting to water as the wind attacked them and her soft lips were slightly apart to breath. She could hear them, just behind her, always on her heels. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself to go faster than ever. Her legs were a blur and her arms too.She closed her eyes shut as she gave herself one last boost of strength.

"Whoa! Hey!"

She fell onto the rough surface of the path and she quickly turned around, still on the ground and stared up at the man in horror.

His hair was dark black and an untidy mess that forever seemed to be stubbornly like that no matter how many times it was brushed. The emerald eyes trailed down to his eyes to find that they were a dark maroon, deep and mesmerizing. As they fell lower she could see his well-defined nose, sun-kissed lips and the clothes he were wearing showed too much too bear. The man was wearing a black muscle shirt that slightly showed his six packs and he seemed to be wearing dusty blue jeans.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his deep velvety voice penetrating her mind.

She didn't answer. She just…stared.

Suddenly another man came into the scene. Silver hair ruffled as a soft breeze came by and crimson eyes stared down at the lady. A smirk was fitted onto his face and more men came behind the crimson eyed man.

"Hitomi…" smirked Dilandau

Hitomi looked up at him in horror. She slowly crawled back away from the silver haired man. However, the man with the lovely voice glanced back at Hitomi to Dilandau, confused.

"What's happening here?" He asked with a slightly demanding tone to it

Dilandau looked at him and back at Hitomi before smirking again.

"You haven't told him have you…?"

The golden haired beauty looked at Dilandau and the black haired man looked even more confused and kneeled down to Hitomi's level.

"Are you in shock?" asked the man, concerned eyes staring straight into her emerald jewels.

Hitomi looked at him even more terrified and backed away. Dilandau gave an evil laugh, its sound producing a shiver down the lady's back.

"But wait a second, you can't tell him!" continued the crimson eyed man laughing even louder.

Van turned to Dilandau obviously unhappy, a deep frown set on his face.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'd appreciate it if you moved away, she's scared of you,"

Dilandau nearly choked on his own breath.

"If you didn't know, _mister_, but, Hitomi's more scared of you," the silver-haired man shot back

Hitomi glanced from man to man. It was strange. To have someone stand up for you and just when Dilandau says 'she's a mute' the strangers would look at her and turn away and let Dilandau take her back thinking maybe she was a lunatic and that the strange silver haired man with blood shot eyes was her, 'Supervisor'. It had been another of her escapades. Hitomi had thought that maybe today would've been her day but it had been just her luck that she ran into someone. It was strange for them to be living in a posh place. The residents would always look down at you if you were deaf, blind or mute. Hitomi sighed.

'_Hitomi is too beautiful a name to let someone like him utter it!' _Van thought in a sudden rage.

Just the thought of a harmless lady being bullied and harassed by a stronger man seemed to perk up madness in him.

"Don't you know, she's a mute," said Dilandau smirking widely

Hitomi flinched but she held her spot, sitting on the gravel path. She saw the man with the mesmerizing eyes glance at her from the corner of his eyes. She thought that he'd suddenly move away nodding, having a look of disgust on his face but nothing moved. He just stood there in front of her looking at Dilandau coldly.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Van said icily

Dilandau's smirk froze. The maroon eyed man spun on his heels and pulling Hitomi up he held onto her arm and started to pull her the opposite direction to Dilandau's. Dilandau's face turned into a frown and he started to jog up to them, to catch up but Van wouldn't let him. Holding onto Hitomi tightly Van jerked her into a dark alley turned into another alley, pulled her up somebody's roof and jumped down again before helping Hitomi down. They could both hear Dilandau's shout just behind them but they didn't falter. Van started to pull Hitomi into a run. Running as fast as they both could Van cut a corner and turned sharply.Hitomi did not protest for they had lost Dilandau.

The two had arrived onto a busy road and Van tugged Hitomi into a small cosy café and sat her down. He sat in front of her staring at her features. Hitomi had a sort of dreamy look in her eyes and she was staring at the road. Her hair was slightly messed up because of the wind whipping her hair, her cheeks were flushed and Van couldn't help noticing that her body filled out in all the right places. He shook his head; here he was only noticing the physical feminine body when he hardly knew the girl.

"Are you okay? – I mean, just nod or something," Van said softly

Hitomi was harshly brought back to the real world. She glanced at the man startled. Her fingers seemed to start to be fidgeting and she gave a slight nod before quickly looking up at him with her emerald eyes.

Van took in a deep breath. Her eyes could put shame to any wild field. They were beautiful. Hypnotizing. Bright. And full of emotion.

Van snapped out of his transition when he saw the mute girl mime a pen and paper. Understanding right away hefished around in his pocket and took out a beautifully wrought pen and a piece of crumpled paper. Taking it Hitomi started to write, her flowing handwriting that was starting to seem as if it was pouring onto the piece of paper. Up, down, over and around, curl that, curl this and lift and… dot. Van quickly leaned forward from his seat and took the paper from her grasp.

"_Thank you…I'm fine," _Hitomi had wrote

Van gave a small grin.

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm Van,"

Hitomi gave a slight smile, lighting up the whole day even though it was small. Taking the pen lightly in her hand and taking back the piece of paper she started to write.

"_Hello…Van…If you don't mind though…I should be going_" Hitomi wrote before starting to stand up.

"Wait, Hitomi…" Van said as his eyes glanced at the paper and stood up too

Hitomi sharply turned her head. How was it that he knew her name? Then she remembered Dilandau had slipped her name a while back.

"Well…do you have anywhere to go..? Look I don't mind I mean I'd feel so much better if you lived with my friends…even if you did have an apartment I mean…but you know…maybe..?"

Van turned hopeful eyes towards Hitomi's face. She hesitated.

'_I don't have anywhere else to go…'_ thought Hitomi

She slowly nodded and Van's face lightened up. He started to walk out of the café and beckoned Hitomi to follow. Wondering where he was going to take her she started to follow.

They passed a few parks and a few couples but Hitomi and Van walked on in a comfortable silence. For the first time in her life Hitomi felt free. Alive and not constricted, she was free from Dilandau. The man that held her prisoner in his trashy home from the very day of the death of her parents, Hitomi sighed and shook her head from the thought. It was a long time ago now. It seemed so far away.

Van suddenly stopped in front of a rather posh building. Hitomi started to hesitate entering such a rich place and stopped in her tracks. The dark haired man looked at her before he gave a reassuring smile and taking her wrist firmly in his hands he started to drag her into the building. Hitomi tried to resist shaking her head furiously.

"Don't worry Hitomi…"

Van passed the receptionist lady who gave him a roll of the eyes and he smiled back. The woman looked at Hitomi however and gave her a warm smile before calling out.

"Who's your friend there Van?"

Van glanced up at the receptionist giving her a small grin.

"Hitomi" and Van left it at there and pushed Hitomi into the elevator.

Hitomi struggled and when she finally ripped her wrist away from Van and was just about to run out the doors of the elevator they had closed. She glared at him for bringing her to such a posh place. Hitomi was sure she'd be humiliated. Van just leaned on the walls of the moving transport, his arms crossed casually over his chest with a playful smirk on his face.

"What are you worrying about Hitomi...? Trust me…"

_Trust me…_ The two words echoed through Hitomi's mind and she relaxed. The doors opened and had it not be for Van's firm grip as he stepped forward and catched her, Hitomi would have fallen back from leaning on the doors. They both found themselves in a very awkward position. Hitomi had both her hands placed lightly on his chest and Van had both his hands placed on her hips. Hitomi blushed hotly and pushed herself away before looking in another direction and observed the row of doors.

Van had a slight rose colour before dropping his arms to his side. He hardly knew the woman and already he was holding her in an intimate way. He shook his head and walked past her before going up to the door at the end of the corridor. The door was plain and brown. An average door like all the rest, but what was different was the fact that behind this door…was a few special people who were close to Van's heart.

He knocked once, he knocked twice and he knocked thrice. Nothing happened for a moment and Hitomi stood behind him. The door opened a crack and the most brightest pair of blue eyes peeped out.

"Van?"

The lady behind the door opened the door a bit wider and her features were seen. Long flowing blonde hair that reached to her waist and her face almost looked like it was made from porcelain. The lady's mouth was a bright pink and she wearing an apron. Her mouth tweaked upwards to form a warm smile and she threw open the door.

"Van! Where have you been…Dryden has been so worried!"

Van smiled at her behavior, "Hey Millerna…"

Hitomi sharply gasped. She was so sure that she heard that voice before. Peeking over Van's shoulder Hitomi slowly revealed herself for all to see.

Millerna's eyes widened.

**Yay! I'm sooooo sorry for the long update once again. I had like study and everything…well anyway I hope you like this chapter. I really like this chapter anyhow. So review!**

**Elarai**


	3. Friends Are Everywhere

**La di da guys…I'm back and feeling a heck a lot better and chyeah…anyhow…I really think I need to change my name…ya know? So don't worry if the story suddenly has 'Blue Kit' for its author and just remember its me! It might certainly not be 'Blue Kit' though guys I mean…it might as well be 'Pink Clouds' or 'Pigs Actually Fly' or 'Poopass' or whatever but like you know just telling all you guys out there to like you know not freak and I'm seriously thinking I have a split personality coz if it's just me I have like a totally weird feeling that I'm like…saying like all the time when I'm talking to you guys on net and that I don't say like at all when I'm actually physically talking…it just doesn't work…got out of that habit tons of years ago…probably coz of my age old ago yr 5 teacher who drilled or more like tried to drill it into all of us pupils in her class that saying 'and like' was horrible which we tried to protest but of course she prevailed…anyway on with the reviews…**

**AND I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAD A HUGE MENTAL BLOCK!**

**Oh and from now on…Hitomi is 20 years old and Van 23…**

**R&R**

**BlAcKeSt StAr CaTcHeR – Oh Don't chya worry miss! **

**Inda – Well I hope you like this chapter…I think it's ok…not too bad in my taste anyhow…and I really can't figure out how people seem to make such cool names…**

**Shadow Glider – Ergh…Dilandau .:rolls eyes:. Geez Dilandau has a total problem with fire…anyway I've got to say Van probably gets a bit neglected in here…I think…**

**CHICA DE LUNA FANTASMA – Thanks! And I've got to say your name really stands out… .:cough:.**

**ALASKANCHIKAz – Thanks! I've got to say but is it just me or does capital letters actually look as if they're bigger than normal letters…**

**Fireangel621 – lol…at least you'll be relieved of your cliffhanger here!**

**Zero-serenity – Finally! Thanks totally for telling me that…nobody seemed to be telling me but then again I understand I mean…I usually never read the author's notes anyway…maybe I should start being more considerate and actually read all the things in the updates…oh and thanks for telling me about the thing about my grammer being off!**

**Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans – Update soon for your own story of course and I hope you like this chapter! And sorry for the long wait!**

**Cherry Dragon- Thanks! Personally, I don't really like my stories but since everyone say they're great I continue…**

**Honeypots – Well…I don't really know… .:wink:.**

**Speaking Mute**

**Chapter 3: Friends Are Everywhere**

**-**

**-**

"Oh my gosh…Hitomi!"

Van looked from girl to girl. Running a hand through his untidy hair he tried to sort out the strange events that had happened today.

"You…guys know each other?"

Millerna was just about to answer when another girl pushed her way to the door.

Dark red hair and wild brown eyes, the girl seemed to be about Hitomi's age, twenty , more or less she should've been described as a woman and not as a girl. Roughly brushing a wild strand of her hair behind an ear the woman gave a small pout, her hands placed firmly on her hips glaring at both Millerna and Van not noticing the mute woman for the moment.

"What is the meaning of this? Here I am, being left out on something important!"

Her wild brown eyes drifted upwards suddenly meeting Hitomi's bright green ones. A gasp and if it hadn't been for Millerna stopping Yukari from momentarily falling backwards she would have hit the floor.

"Oh my lord…Hitomi!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Van ran another hand through his unruly locks. He really didn't like to be kept out of things.

"Look, let's go inside…because, is it me or does it seem as if we've been standing here for a few hours,"

Millerna immediately nodded, pushing the shock away temporarily before a slender hand shot out to grasp Hitomi's wrist and pulled her roughly into the spacious apartment. She had almost shut the door when Van stuck a foot between the door and the doorframe. Wincing Van retracted his foot.

"So sorry Van! I forgot you were there!" Millerna said, a hand pressed lightly against her mouth

'_That makes me feel so much better'_ Van bitterly thought before slipping inside with a grunt.

When the door was finally closed, things became a little bit chaotic.

"Where the hell were you, man!"

A man in his early twenties glanced at Van from the couch. His hair lazily dancing into his eyes and his eyes were a startling bright green.

"So you finally decided to come home?"

"C'mon guys, give him a break, look what he brought with him!"

Two men had entered the conversation. One from the bathroom, whose long hair reached his waist, stark blonde and sea blue eyes. The other from the kitchen, his long dark hair was tied back and he had small golden rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

The man on the couch was just about to say something when another person came into the living room. It was starting to get a bit…how should it be said…crowded.

Hair dyed light pink and grey blue eyes; she seemed to be about nineteen. With cattish features the girl turned towards the man on the couch who, in turn was cowering with fear.

"That's it Mamoru!"

"What are you talking about!" The man who was currently being called Mamoru, the couch potato stared at her, feigning surprise.

If looks could kill…Mamoru would be dead by now.

The pink haired woman proceeded to approach the coach potato, her eyes throwing daggers.

"You know what I mean," She snarled.

Mamoru gave a nervous laugh and edged away from her on the couch.

"C'mon, Merle…it was only a chocolate…"

"A chocolate! A chocolate! That 'chocolate' was _the_ chocolate that had _the_ strawberry filling…the _last one_…"

The other two men looked at each other.

"Should we interrupt, Dryden?" asked the blonde man

"No actually…I don't think we should Allen," replied the other

Yukari and Millerna stared at the two men incredulously and Hitomi tried her best to stifle a laugh.

Van cocked an eyebrow, "What are you two? B1 and B2!"

The two men who were called Dryden and Allen looked at each other, each having the same exact smirks.

"Are you thinking what I am Dryden,"

"I think I am Allen,"

The two women, excluding Merle and Hitomi, burst out in laughter. Even Van had a grin on his face.

Merle suddenly gave a gasp. The pink haired girl had been brought out of her anger when she had heard the laughter. And what she saw astonished her. Raising a quivering finger Merle took in a shuddering breath.

"Van…are you actually…grinning…"

Mamoru stared at him. Allen stared at him. Dryden stared at him. Yukari and Millerna were speechless which happened rarely. Van only gave them a strange look.

"Aren't I allowed to?"

Yukari coughed, the red haired maiden turned away, her eyes locking instantly on Hitomi.

"Hitomi…it's been so long…"

Millerna grabbed the emerald eyed mute and gave her a warm smile.

"Shush Yukari, I'm sure Hitomi would love to meet others before explaining!"

Hitomi nodded dumbly and letting the more-than-happy Millerna drag her around, she complied.

"Well, you know Van of course…well…hopefully," Millerna gave a brief smile to the raven haired man,

"And me and Yukari, you must have remembered!" The blonde haired woman dragged her up to the long brown haired man,

"This is Dryden Fassa, Dryden, Hitomi,"

Dryden gave a half smile and gave a bow, "A pleasure to meet you,"

Millerna scowled at him who, in response, he smiled amused, a rather playful glint in his eyes. Moving on, she pulled Hitomi towards Allen.

"Hitomi, this is Allen Schezer,"

Hitomi nodded towards him and Allen flashed a charming smile. Van frowned, slightly unhappy,knowing the man's ways and for some strange reason, he didn't want Hitomi to be involved with a man like him. If it had been any other woman he wouldn't have given a damn. When the two girls reached Merle, the welcome from her wasn't as friendly as others.

"This is Hitomi, Merle, Merle is Van's…very distant cousin,"

Merle stared at said girl and blinked, "Right," was her dry reply

Millerna tilted her head closer towards Hitomi's and whispering, she assured her there was more to Merle than her tough attitude.

Finally, they came to the last person whom Hitomi had to meet.

Millerna gave a soft smile towards Mamoru. "And this, is Mamoru, Mamoru this is Hitomi,"

Mamoru finally scooped up all the energy he had and stood up from the couch. His full height contrasting against Hitomi, about a head taller than her, Mamoru ruffled his own brownish blonde hair.

"Hey!"

Slightly older and bright green eyes that could almost out shine Hitomi's own, Millerna suddenly saw a startling similarity between the two.

Mamoru held out his hand, a crooked smile donning his features.

"As Millerna said…I'm Mamoru, welcome to our humble abode,"

Hitomi hesitated but, with one look at his crooked smile, she couldn't help but feel as if she could trust him. With a fragile trust, Hitomi slipped her hand into Mamoru's, and they shook their hands. A sudden strange tug at the back of both their minds shocked them. It was as if they knew each other, but at the same time, didn't.

Millerna was concerned. She stared at her old friend's face. It was strange for Hitomi not to have said anything. Why wasn't she talking? It scared her slightly, what had happened to Hitomi when she was gone?

-

-

**I say this was a bit short. I was going to do a bit more but I can't be bothered to. But anywho, sorry for the long wait and…i think I just might have to put this story on hold but that doesn't I mean I'll forget it. I'll just continue this after I finish my other story.**

**Anywho, Elarai!**


End file.
